48 hours of trouble
by Su'anne
Summary: This was for a small competition between me and a friend, we travel to the world of Detective Conan and stayed there for 48 hours


Hello everyone, this Fanfic is a little different from what I'm use to write. This one was for a small comptetion between me and a friend over DCMK comunity over amino. We had to put yourselfs in the world of Detective Conan and stay there for 48 hours and see what kind of trouble we could get into... we also had a portkey...can you find each one is it?

 **48 Hours of Trouble**

I could say my days are usually normal, however I would be lying. Not everyone knows this fact about me, and the ones do, are always waiting for my stories. Ah but you might me asking what I'm talking about, well you see a few years ago I received a gift. At first it seemed normal, but later I discovered that that little gift could transport me to different universes. And yes, I'm talking about fictional universes. Why am I'm telling you this? Well today I decided to bring you all along to my little trip to the Detective Conan world and let you see my adventures in this world.

After I double checked that I had everything I needed for this trip, I head out of the house. I hold my portkey and wished to be in the world I had decided on, and in the next second I was in front of the famous Café Poirot. Not exactly where I wanted to show up, hopefully nobody had saw me appearing from thin air. I looked around to get to see this place fully. The first thing I looked for was the Mouri Detective Agency, and sure there it was in all its splendor.

But let's be real, I wasn't there because of the Detective Agency in front of me. I had travel there so that I could met the little shrunken detective. Just thinking of how close I was made me excited. Come on Temi calm down, don't give yourself away, the little detective is very smart and he might sense something wrong.

I decided to walk around a little, there weren't that much places where he could be, and walking around would raise my chances of meeting any of them by chance. I mean they weren't at Café Poirot, it was a Sunday morning so they wouldn't be at school either. So, one other option was professor Agasa's house.

Walking down the street everything still seemed surreal to me, I wasn't used to travel to this type of worlds yet. I was so distracted by the view that I wasn't paying any attention to the way I was going, and only realized that I almost got hit by a car if someone hadn't pull me back and stop me. I looked back to see who had saved my silly distracted head, and I wasn't expecting to see the young brown hair girl still holding my arm.

"Are you alright?" She asked me.

"Yeah, thank you. I should really pay more attention to where I go." I replied still in a little bit of shock.

"You seem lost, do you need help?" She asked.

"Well I'm not lost, however I also don't know where I'm going. Since I just arrived here I'm getting to know the area." I answered trying my best to be careful with what came out of my mouth.

"Oh, you are new around here? I'm on my way to pick some friends, if you want we can show you around." She suggested. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ran nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Temi. I'm just visiting for a couple of days, but it would be nice if you could show me around." I explained.

"Follow me then, it will be fun. And let's make sure you don't get run over by a car." Ran said signaling me to follow her.

This could go better, I knew that eventually I would fine someone. But I never thought it would be this fast. And since Conan wasn't with her there was a high probability of her going to meet him now.

"Thanks again for saving me back there." I said.

"It's a busy street and anyone would get distracted when passing by for the first time." Ran informed. "I'm just glad that I stopped you in time."

"Still, it's partly my fault. I always getting myself in trouble, so I should pay more attention but I never learn." I told her.

"That happens a lot around here." Ran informed. "Here we arrived."

And I was right, we had come to professor Agasa's house, Ran went and press the bell and a few seconds after a little kid open the door, beside him was a little blonde girl.

"Are you ready Conan?" Ran asked the little boy.

"Yes, we are ready." He replied and then looked at me. "A new friend?"

"Ah this is Temi, she is visiting the city for a couple of days. She was a little lost so I offer to show her around." Ran explained.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Conan and this is my friend Haibara." He introduced both.

"Nice to meet both." I said controlling myself the best I could.

However, I knew that I had a big smile showing on my face.

"Is it really your first time visiting?" He asked.

"Yeah, until today I only saw photos." I replied.

"Come on, let's show her the rest of the city and then go to meet Sonoko at Poirot." Ran informed them.

I follow the three of them while they point and explain what was around and what I needed to go and visit later on. My day was being amazing, and I was having a tour from my favorites characters from this world. However, when we were reaching Poirot café once again to meet Sonoko I felt like someone was looking at me. I already had look back a few times to check but haven't seen anyone suspensions. Although the little detective had notice my uneasiness.

"Is everything alright Temi?" Conan asked.

"Yeah, you know new place and all." I replied.

I knew that that statement had not convict him, however he didn't say anything. Even though that feeling stayed the rest of the way back to the Poirot café and I didn't like it one bit. And then I saw the little detective whispering something to Haibara. I felt a little relief when we were able to see the Poirot café at the end of the street, I couldn't see Sonoko so she was probably already inside waiting for her friends. Ran was walking just a few steps in front of me, Conan and Haibara were just behind me[d1] .

"Come on, let's have some lunch. I bet you are all hungry." Ran said pointing to the café. "Sonoko is waiting for us."

Wow it was lunch time already? Time was going fast, but suddenly everything turn into slow-motion. Someone pulling me back grabbing me from my waist with one arm and locking my hands behind my back. I couldn't see who was holding me and pulling me back, however I could see the Conan reacted fast and hold my leg trying to push me. And even with me fighting back I couldn't free myself. And in what look minutes with no end finally end with me being thrown into a black car.

I first though I was the only one that had been taken, but I soon realized that Conan was also there. Trying to open the car door with no result and the same for getting the dark window open.

"Come on. Work please work." Conan said while looking at something on his hand.

I looked close to what was on his hands and I saw a little badge, then I look around the car. If the badge wasn't working it meant something inside the car was interfering with the signal.

"For sure there's something interfering with the signals." I suggested.

The little boy look at me confused.

"You were just kidnapped how are you so calm?" He asked.

It was true that I had been kidnapped, however I was more concern about him being there with me. I could get out of there with my portkey at any moment. I went to reach my portkey to make sure it was safe.

"Oh no, no, no. This isn't good. Where is it." I said terrified.

I started to look around, I needed to find my portkey, I needed to go back home.

"What are you looking for." Conan asked confused.

"My key." I simple answered.

"It's just a key no? You can always get a new one." He stated.

"No, no. Without that key I can't go back home." I explained.

"It probably fall when you were pulled to the car. Ran or Habra will catch it." Conan told me.

"it wish it was that easy. The key I'm talking wouldn't fall that easy. Someone took it from me." I informed.

And then I realized, that was the reason why I had been kidnapped. Someone had saw me appearing from nowhere. That was why I had felt someone watching me all the time.

"Oh no, this isn't good." I said. " I need to get it back and fast."

Suddenly the car stop, we stay silent waiting for what would happen next.

"We should try and run when the door opens." Conan suggested.

"No, whoever kidnapped me has the key. I can go without recovering the key." I told him.

There was no way I would let whoever took my portkey stay with it. First I needed to go back home and second it was dangerous for anyone else to find what it did and use it. The car door was open and without any time to react we had out heads cover with a black bag, and we were push out of the car. I couldn't see anything, and I was oy able to feel a hand pushing me around. No one talked. The bags were finally taken away when we were pushed one more time, this time to an empty room. The door closed behind us and we were left alone. Conan went to look around the empty room. I also looked around, there was only a small window on the other side of the room.

"Is the key that important?" Conan asked coming back closet to me.

"Yes. In the wrong hands it will bring trouble." I explained. "I really need it to get it back."

"How come a key can bring trouble? " He questioned.

"It's not a normal key." I explained.

Conan went around the room one more time, this time to try and see of his badge would work. Meanwhile I walked closet to the small window, the sun was starting to go down. I have been in this world for about ten hours now.

"You van fit trough the window. You should go." I told him.

"Not going to leave you alone here. My badge is active now. Haibara will find our location soon." Conan informed.

"Then at least we should rest." I suggested. "Until the ones that brought us here come back there isn't much we can do."

"I don't think I will be able to rest. They are for sure all worried about us." He stated.

"I don't doubt that. However there's nothing we can do from here besides wait." I recalled. "We drove for at least two hours, if not more. It will take some time until help comes."

"We should at least try and find who brought us here, and why?" Conan said.

"Well I don't know who kidnapped us. But I think I know why." I informed.

"Please don't say it was the key." Conan begged.

"I do think it was because of the key. They probably saw me when I arrived." I replied.

"What you mean they saw when you arrived?" Conan asked confused.

"Nothing." I answered fast. "Let's just stay focus and find who kidnapped us."

I really need to be careful with what comes out of my mouth. It's was bad enough that someone had already saw me showing from thin air and was now trying to get my portkey. If they found what it was and learn how to use it, I couldn't imagine what could go wrong.

We were now both sitting on the floor under the window. Conan try getting a answer from me for a while, but eventually he gave up. He kept checking is badge from time to time, waiting for something to happen. And then, after a few hours had passed of being closed in that empty room and being almost asleep, a sound was heard. The door open and someone else was pushed inside the room.

"That was a nice try to save your friends." The figured said. "Now you will tell me what you use to come here."

The figure enter the room pushing Haibara in front. Now we were able to see who had kidnapped us. The blonde woman in front of me had let go of Haibara and was now looking at me.

"I'm sure you had to use one of the objects that I took from you. Now I just need to find out which one is it." Vermouth stated.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said.

"Let's see what you think tomorrow. I didn't want these kids to get involved but it looks like they like trouble so they will also stay." Vermouth informed before leaving the room.

"That's it. Tell us what is this all about now." Conan demand.

"Sorry I can't. It's already trouble that she's onto something." I replied.

"I don't like this one bit." Haibara said.

"Like I suggest earlier, both should go from the window and escape. I will be fine, I just need to recover the key." I suggested again.

"Once she gets what she wants there no way you will leave this place." Conan informed.

"Nothing will happen to me. You should really go." I insisted.

"If we are leaving it will be the three of us." Conan stated.

I decided not to argue any longer, it was night time and if Haibara was there alone, the others would still be looking for us for a long time and would probably not find us that easily. I let them sleep all night, however I wasn't able to close my eyes for even a second. All my concern was on how I would get my portkey back without Vermouth finding what it was and how to use it.

When the sun start coming trough the small window, I decided to woke them and try again to convinced them to get away from there. I knew that eventually I would be able to leave this place, but I needed to be sure that they would be also safe.

"You two wake up." I said. "You should really get out of here."

"Like Conan said last night. If we go it's the three of us." Haibara said. "She will be back at any moment now. We should plan something, so we can all leave."

"I can't leave here without my key. Otherwise I have no way to go back home." I said to late to stop myself.

"That you go again with the you need the key to go back home, and then you don't explain." Conan questioned.

Me and my big mouth. I never learn.

Haibara was right, not long after I woke them up the door open for the the second time since we were put there. Vermouth enter the room, with her she brought a chair that she set down in the middle of the room right in front of me. However she didn't sit, she did although placed in the sit three objects, all belonging to me. A necklace followed by a bracelet and lastly a ring. Just by seeing me arrived she had guesses that one of those objects was the cause, and she wasn't completely wrong.

"Now, Which one did you use?" Vermouth asked.

"Again I don't know what you are talking about." I replied. "Let them go."

"I would let them go. However I might need them to make you talk." Vermouth informed me.

"How can I talk if I don't know what you are talking about? I just want the kids to be safe." I explained.

"You want them safe, then talk. While you stay silent none of you will leave this place." Vermouth said picking up the three objects and leaving the room again.

When the door close I sat on the floor, the key was so close yet I couldn't get it.

"Why this had to happen. Her from all the people had to see me." I murmured.

"What did you said?" Haibara asked.

"Nothing. And really you two should go. If she comes again and I'm alone it will be easy for me to pick the key and run." I replied.

"But none of that was a key." Conan stated.

"I told you before it's not a normal key." I remembered.

I looked out of the window and realized that I hadn't eat anything since I had arrived to this world. And they hadn't eat anything since we had got caught. And I was guessing that she would give us any food either. I needed to find a way to get Conan and Habra out of there, if Vermouth came back with the key like before I could just grab it and get back home. However I wouldn't do that without being sure that the two of them were safe.

"How can one of those objects be a key?" Haibara asked.

"It just is. I can't explain and none of you would believe me even if I explained." I replied.

Vermouth came back a few more times during the day, always threatening to do something to one of them, but never actually doing anything. However I couldn't be sure that she wouldn't actual do something, she's was getting mad each time and I was assuming that her patience was reaching the very end. So when she left the room by sun down I decided that I would need to convict at least one of them to get out of there.

"Come on since both don't want to go, at least one of you should go and get some help." I said.

They look at each other. They were finally thinking of at least one of them going and that was good for me. Later one I would convince the other to also go.

"Maybe one should go. It will be hard for anyone to find us here." Conan said. "Haibara you go. I will stay with her."

"Fine but don't do anything stupid." Haibara agreed.

We went to work and open the window, we looked around to make sure she would be able to run without being caught again, the sun was already down so it was dark outside. I helped her up to the window.

"Run and don't stop until you find people around." I told her.

She nodded and started to run, I close the window again. Now only Conan and I were there. I knew it would be hard to convince him to get out like Haibara just did so I needed to think on a different way to make him go away. Hopefully Vermouth would only came back closer to the morning, this way Haibara would have plenty time to run and I would be able to convince Conan to also go. Unfortunately my wishes didn't happen and the door open once again.

"Looks like this one was trying to escape." Vermouth said pushing Haibara back inside the room. "You are reaching my limit. You have until morning to tell me which object you used, otherwise these two will suffer the consequences."

"Sorry, she was very close and caught me." Haibara said after the door closed.

"Well now we oy have one option. And I beg the two of you to do what I ask in the morning." I begged.

"Are you going to tell her what she wants?" Conan asked.

"No. However I do need that the two of you leave just before she comes, that way you will be able to run away. She will not go after you since she will want to know the answer from me." I explained

"Wen can't just leave you behind." Haibara said.

"I will be fine. Once I get the key back she will not be able to do anything to me. I will be safe." I informed. "So please leave when I say it."

They look at each other, both thinking if they should or not do what I was asking them.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" Conan finally asked.

"I'm sure." I answered.

"Against everything that my instinct is telling me, we will do what you are asking." Conan agreed.

"Thank you. Now we should all rest." I said.

I told them to rest knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep again. I would be very happy once I returned home meaning I would be able to rest. I try to rest, but my eyes wouldn't close. I was always concern with everything, any noise would make me look around and look for the source. This night went even slower than the previous one. Being stuck there without many options was getting to me, however everything would probably reach an end when Vermouth came back in the morning. With the two of them running I had already thinking of a plan to get my portkey back.

Some light started to come trough the window, so I woke them up. The time was getting close and Vermouth would be there any minute now.

"It's time for you two go." I said waking them up.

"Are you really sure you will be alright by yourself? " Haibara asked.

"Yes. I'm sure I will be fine. You two go and don't come back." I replied.

"Why. We need to come and get you too." Conan questioned.

"You will no find me here." I answered.

They looked at me confused, Conan was ready to asked another question but I stopped him.

"Come on, Haibara you go first. We don't have to much time." I said helping her going trough the window once more.

She climbed out the window, and then I looked back to Conan. I was really happy to have met them all, however it was time for me to go back to my own world. I helped him climb to the window.

"Like I said go and don't come back." I said one more time.

"What will happen to you? How can we know you will be fine?" He asked concerned.

"I told you before the key is not normal. Once I get it on my hands I will be home. Now you really should go Shinichi. It was nice to met you." I explained and closed the window not giving him time to speak.

And I close the window just in time too. Just a couple of seconds after the door open once again.

"I see that the two little visitors escape once again." She said while placing the three objects on the chair again. "However you are still here, so it's fine."

"I didn't plan to go anywhere. You still have something mine and I pretend to get it back." I said.

"You aren't getting anything back. Now I just need to find out what you used to come here." Vermouth continued.

She still wanted to find the right object. However I wouldn't slowed that. Knowing more a less with who you are leading makes it a little easier to trick them. So while I was talking to her I had glanced to the ring at the end of the chair and glancing away, like I was avoiding looking at the object. I knew that she would pay attention to any movement I did, so I could only hope that she would go for it.

"What make you so sure you will be able to use?" I questioned avoiding looking at the ring once more.

"You will tell me." She said waking closer to the chair. "Let's see, three objects in the chair. But you only trying to avoid looking at one."

"Why would I do that. All of them belong to me, I would look at them because I want them back." I stated.

"So the ring it is." She said picking up the ring.

Good, she had gone for it. Now I only need to reach the real portkey and get away from there. I would probably have only a couple of seconds to run for it and grab it, before she realized that she had gotten the wrong object and tried to catch me again. I needed to be sure she was far enough from me and the chair before I reached for the portkey.

"Now that you have want you let me go." I said.

"Not just yet. I need to find how it works." She said walking around the room.

I took these chance to walk closet to the chair.

"Good luck with that. There's no way I'm telling you that works." I continued stepping even closer to the chair while Vermouth was getting closer to the window.

"Oh no, no. You are going to teach me." Vermouth said still close to the window.

I was very close now, and she wouldn't be able to reach me in time. Still I needed to act fast. I started to think on going back home, going back to my own world. I reached for both objects on the chair and grabbed both.

"Good luck since that is not what you want. Now it's time for me to say goodbye." I said while still thinking of going back holding my port key.

I still saw Vermouth trying to catch me before I disappear. The second later later was back to the the front the front of the front of my house.

"Well I will have to buy a new ring."


End file.
